


Cold like Fire

by On_kamis_green_earth



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Apocalypse, Decisions, Established couple, F/M, Videl is a badass, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 18:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21183812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/On_kamis_green_earth/pseuds/On_kamis_green_earth
Summary: In a world decimated by the androids Videl and Gohan have still found each other. However, the scope of their entire relationship is different. This is a look into my take on the pair that I may continue in the future (no pun intended).





	Cold like Fire

He stared at her fiercely the fire crackling between them, “I have to help him. He has no one,” Gohan stated decidedly as the fire lit up the intense and worn features on his face. 

“He has a mother to worry about him, just like you,” she reminded him spitefully. “He will be fine. You should stay here. Recover more.” 

Gohan snorted, “And what? Hide? Come on Videl, I need to keep training him. He has no one to teach him. I am the only one left who can and we may need him. To take them down.” 

She threw her arms in the air and tossed a stick in the dying fire, “With what army? Just you and a teenage boy who you admit is not a proficient fighter? In your condition?” she said harshly gesturing to the side of his gi that was only a flowing sleeve. She moved her hand to her chest and tried to force the tear that threatened to fall back. Her expression did not faulter giving Gohan nothing but a harsh glare, “I’m supposed to be okay with this? You on a suicide mission to save this shithole of a world. Gohan we can’t do that anymore. Our opportunity was lost.” 

The fire crackled and spit. “We have to try. Don’t you understand that? We have more of a reason now than ever. And if I train Trunks we may have a shot. What am _ I _supposed to do Videl? Sit around until they find the remaining citizens? Find you or my mom?”

Videl’s shoulders slumped and she slid off her jacket in defeat, laying in Gohan’s arm. She knew he was right but was less than willing to vocalize it. He rested his chin in the crook of her neck and they watched the fire sparkle and burst to a slow simmer. “I also don’t like you being around a single widow,” she huffed and Gohan snickered, as she rolled her eyes. “It’s true. Who knows what see wants from you.” 

“Nothing. And if she did you know your the only one for me,” he said and his words vibrated down her neck and he left a heated kiss on her shoulder blade. 

Videl snorted and kissed his cheek, “Doesn’t mean I don’t like hearing it several times a day. I’m just moody lately. You know…I don’t like you being away, that I can’t go with, and I don’t like a lot of things going on right now.” He nodded in response and they let some silence fall between them.

Gohan pulled back and rubbed her shoulders. “Everyone is asleep,” he said into the shell of her ear and turned her into him for a kiss. She wrapped her trim arms around his neck and kissed him back hard. Her tongue swirled around his familiarly and her fingernails scratched at the nape of his neck. The bonfire smoke shielded them from the reality just across the way of a decimated city, leveled with turmoil and death.

Videl tugged at his bottoms, pulling them down and stroking him erect. She had already kicked off her own boots and got on her knees to free herself of her own bottoms. He pulled her back in and kissed her tangling his hand in her hair and became frustrated that he couldn’t grab her with his other. The ki flickered still but had nothing to embody, a cruel reminder of his ghost of a limb.

He bit his lip and she tilted his chin up to meet her eyes again, “It’s fine. I want to take it slow.” She used his shoulder to steady herself and slid onto his length. Gohan shuttered with relief and tenderly rubbed her back with his hand. She rocked against him slowly and kissed him, hot tears running down her face. She stroked his cheeks with her thumbs and moaned as he hooked his arm around her body. 

Gohan’s kisses were like apologies branded to her lips. She asked him to make promises he couldn’t keep. Neither of them could have a normal life but with his extraordinary ability that was surely stripped from the couple. Even in this wasteland of a world they couldn’t find a place to hide forever. 

Every moment with him was precious and would be for the rest of her life. Gohan picked up the pace and so did Videl. She could tell he was growing impatient and she loved that about him, his quiet restraint. She was edging and as he thrusted a few times upward she felt that familiar warm electricity run through her body. She came and moaned into his mouth. He muffled her cries, kissing her as he desperately moved her up and down his length before cumming hard into her. 

Videl sighed with relief and kissed him, this time sweet and fondly. Their kisses before were heated by their debate and laced with bitterness. She tugged on her pants as Gohan adjusted his own clothing and reached for a thin blanket. Videl laid her head on his chest watching the fire dim in their contented silence. 

Gohan shot a small blast into the base of the fire lighting it up just enough to see Videl glow in the warm light. And though she begged, he knew what he was doing was right by Videl, right by the both of them. He felt that sparkle of a second ki signature coming from Videl, something that had shocked them and struck them both with fear and joy only a few months ago. “I like Pan,” he said quietly and watched her glimmering face for any reaction. 

She looked up at him and buried her face into his chest as he rubbed her upper arm, “Then Pan it is. Son Pan.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment!


End file.
